<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaotic way to start a day by Katrisse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808343">Chaotic way to start a day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrisse/pseuds/Katrisse'>Katrisse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrisse/pseuds/Katrisse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to weverse incident a while ago, Jeonghan literally did not spare DK. Jeonghan did not give once but twice of his revenge. It's totally hilarious as what scoups, wonwoo, and woozi said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chaotic way to start a day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, alright.<br/>I immediately wrote this after Jeonghan and DK bickered.<br/>Surprisingly scoups went in the conversation. <br/>As well as Wonwoo and Woozi thinking of it as a 3D movie. <br/>It's just funny that they were updating carats so fast! <br/>Even I couldn't comprehend the situation a while ago HAHAHAHA.<br/>04/10/2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the seventeen Dorms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   - October 04, 2020 -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan was eating breakfast with scoups in this late morning. Talking about their plans and duty as the parents for tonight's concert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"By the way, Jeonghan, why did you have to come down here and eat? Don't you want to have your breakfast with DK and Hoshi?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you don't want me here, then just say it straight." Jeonghan said while having a mouthful of Beef and Rice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aigoo, just tell me that you went down here so that you could eat with me on the first day of your birthday angel." Scoups stood and bent down to get rid of the rice pieces on Jeonghan's mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your beautiful, but you eat so messily." He added</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't compare me to your eating habits Seungcheol. Don't even push your luck, I came here to avoid Dokyeom and his antiques."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two continued eating happily. After they finished their food, they both went to the living room, planning to watch some movies that are available. Seungcheol sat on the couch as Jeonghan squeezed himself in between scoups' thighs. While watching a movie together his phone ranged notifying the latter of the new notification he has on Weverse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aishh. I'm going to kill this guy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scoups also checked his phone to see what's going on in Weverse. Soon he saw dokyeom's birthday greeting for the angel and burst out laughing. "I have so many videos of you working out, but why did you allow him to do this to you and why not me??" He asked as he turned his face beside the younger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I won't allow you, of course, you have the worst ones." Jeonghan turned to face Seungcheol just to meet his brown orbs staring solely at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are so whipped." Jeonghan smiled at his lover bringing his finger over to his nose as he pushed him away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"AH! That hurts you know." Scoups winced in pain as he rubbed his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan continued scrolling down on DK's post on Weverse, there are so many reactions, and this triggered him to do something back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Dokyeom you're so dead, I better warn you ahead' Scoups have known Jeonghan and his mischiefs for a long time since he was always his target. The older posted some warning on Weverse saying what Jeonghan is about to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After for a while now, as the two begin the fight and Seungcheol being the mediator. Woozi and Wonwoo came to the kitchen and eat, Wonwoo finished his food early, and sat beside the two eldest. What's going on in Weverse he planned to ask, but that was stopped since he too checked his phone ringing non-stop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"These two are funny, it's just like watching in a 3D movie." Wonwoo chuckled at the scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, Woozi joins the chat saying the same as a 3D movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger sat beside Seungcheol checking further on what is happening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hyung, you realized that you cannot stop Jeonghan Hyung from messing Dokyeom right." He asked the leader as he chuckled his way out thinking of the situation thoroughly. While Wonwoo couldn't stop laughing at the pictures that are being posted on Weverse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Damn! Jeonghan Hyung is on fire!" The rapper said with one hand on his mouth and the other pointing at Jeonghan. Just like as if he was still mimicking Vernon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You'll see," Scoups smirked facing Woozi as he replied to him. "Jeonghannie you can stop now, carats are probably in a mess trying to comprehend with the situation."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, this is the last one," Jeonghan said, still focused on scrolling down some pictures on his phone gallery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm surprised." Woozi crossed his arms, nodding his head at the older.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following the second picture, Dokyeom was calling Jeonghan non-stop as he kept intentionally missing his calls. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while their doorbell ranged non-stop as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That must be him, I'll go get it." Woozi stood up and welcomed him inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"HYUNGG!! MAKE IT STOP!!" Jeonghan stood and faced the younger who is complaining over and over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three left the room as they went back to their respective rooms, wanting to avoid their members' noisy bickers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                        - END -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>